The Eighth Night
by Kyou Kara Rin
Summary: *Read and Review* A new Guardian of the Items has been selected. Soon, a plot unfolds which affects everyone on Earth. Can the young guardian stop this plot before it destroys the world? PG for now, rating may go up.
1. Lost Treasures

Author's Note: Welcome! Prepare to meet the lost Eight Item in this story. You think that Ryou has it tough, wait until you meet the owner of the Eighth Item!

… is Sam's thoughts. … is Anara's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

The Eighth Night

Chapter 1: Lost Treasures

Sam Indina had had a long, rough day. Joey had been poking her all throughout her classes, and she nearly punched him in the face. In fact, had it not been for Yugi's interference, she would have punched Joey. After school, she had gone to riding class and been thrown off her horse, like, ten times. She collapsed on her bed, right under the poster of Ma'at, her favorite Egyptian goddess. Her room was filled with Ancient Egyptian artifacts, except for one bookcase which she devoted to her Duel Monsters collection. She had been to Egypt once, and had fallen in love with that desert land. She wished that one day, she would return to the golden sands of that majestic land. She closed her eyes and drifted off into dreams in the sand dunes.

  Inside Sam's mind, a new door unlocked itself. With the mark of the Eye of Horus upon it, it was the Spirit Room of one of the Millenium Items. A spirit exited the room. This spirit wore light red, almost pinkish Egyptian robes. Her eyes were dark brown, and her reddish-chocolatey brown straight hair fell just past her shoulders. She closed her door behind her and entered Sam's room. In Sam's unconscious mind, Sam was lying on her bed, reading a magazine. Sam nearly jumped when she saw the Egyptian Spirit in her room.

  "What in the name of Ra is going on here?" cried Sam, dropping her magazine. The Egyptian spirit bowed.

  "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hide any longer. My name is Anara, and I am the spirit of the Millenium Seal."

  "Millenium… Seal?" Sam pondered for a moment. "Millenium Items… they are the artifacts from Ancient Egypt that are linked to the Shadow Games, aren't they?"

  "Yes, they are," Anara replied, nodding.

  "But I thought that there were only seven items."

   "That is because the eight item, the Millenium Seal, was lost to history. A priestess of the Temple of Isis sewed the Millenium Seal into her skin so that no one but her and her reincarnation could use it. She died shortly after hiding it. You, Sam Indina, are the reincarnation of my good friend, the priestess."

  "I know that each of the spirits lived in Ancient Egypt. Who were you, Anara?"

  "I was a magic user, as well as the Royal Goldsmith. I forged each of the Millenium Items by hand, one by one. I placed my heart into the items, and died forging the final item- the Millenium Seal. When forging the items, I lost track of reality. I didn't eat, drink, or sleep for days. By the time I forged the Millenium Seal, I was so hungry, dehydrated, and fatigued that I passed out. I died mere moments later, having finally finished the forging of the items." She smiled at the worried yet amazed Sam. "Don't worry, I'm fine now. When you wake up, you'll find the Millenium Seal, complete with its gold chain, in your right hand. My room is just across the hall. Knock if you need me! Good-bye, Sam."

  Anara returned to her room, leaving Sam in a very confused state. Sam woke up then.

  "Man, that was a weird dream," Sam said to herself. "I dreamt that an Egyptian named Anara talked to me about the Millenium Items and how my item was-"

  She opened her right hand. A pendant with the Millenium Symbol on it was in her hand, complete with the gold chain.

  "The Millenium Seal!" She gasped. "So it wasn't a dream!

Now do you believe me, Sam?

Yes, I believe you. I believe in a lot of things now.

Parting Note: An interesting twist to the Millenium Items' story. It's going to get more twisted in the future. Please review! Ja ne!


	2. A Pain in the Mind

Notes: Anara- Welcome back! *bows respectfully*

       Sam- Yeah, welcome back! Just to let you know, we take bribes in the form of weapons, Duel Monster cards, money…

       Anara- …herbs, teas, spices, large amounts of gold, and don't forget chocolate!

       KKR- As well as pain relievers. I think I'm going to take some aspirin now. *goes off to find the Aleve*

… is Sam's thoughts.

… is Anara's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *sobs in a corner with her trusty Aleve bottle at her side*

The Eighth Night

Chapter 2: A Pain in the Mind

  …Though I must say, you don't look anything like Takara.

  Who's Takara?

  The priestess I told you about earlier. There's quite a story about her and the Pharaoh, but that would take a while to tell. Let's get some shut-eye.

  Sure. Good-night, Anara. Sleep well.

  The next morning, Sam woke up bright and early. It was a Saturday, and she had promised to meet up with Yugi. She had breakfast, washed up, and got dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked nothing like her Egyptian parents. She had curly golden-brown hair that fell to her shoulders, beautiful blue eyes, and rather fair skin. She didn't care, though. A Millenium Item had chosen her, and that's all that mattered. Her uncle would have been proud. She marched herself downstairs with a sense of purpose.

  "Mama, I'm going to meet up with Yugi!" She headed for the door, but her mother stopped her.

  "Sam, your Uncle Shadi will be stopping by next week for a visit, as well as to check up on the status of the Millenium Items," her mother informed her.

  "Okay, Mama! See you later! Tell Azo to take care of Rerami!" She bounced out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder.

  Yugi's grandpa's shop wasn't too far from her house. As they neared the shop, a strange feeling overcame Sam.

  What's going on, Anara?

  You're sensing another Millenium Item. It's the first sign of- never mind.

  First sign of what? Tell me!

  You're uncle can do a better job.

  Sam knocked on the door of Solomon's shop, trying to get Yugi's attention. She waved at him, and he smiled. He walked out, the Millenium Puzzle around his neck.

  The Millenium Puzzle! He is the chosen one, the descendent of the Pharaoh! I must bow before him!

  NO ANARA! HE'LL THINK I'M A FREAK!

  It was too late. Anara appeared in human form, and bowed in front of Yugi. Yugi was shocked.

  "Yugi, I can explain!" cried Sam. That's when her Millenium Seal began to glimmer in the light. Yugi understood.

  "So you have a Millenium Item too?" he said. She nodded.

  "Her name's Anara."

  "And I am so grateful to meet the Chosen One, whose Millenium Puzzle contains the spirit of our great Pharaoh, Yami!" announced Anara, bowing before Yugi. "I cannot express my gratitude…"

  Yami, for a change, decided to make an entrance. Anara fell to the ground, showing her praise to the Pharaoh. Yugi was a bit startled, while Sam looked like she was ready to die.

  "Stand, Anara," said Yami. Anara stood up, trembling with delight and fear.

  "He doesn't remember a thing, does he?" whispered Sam to Yugi.

  "I don't think so," Yugi replied.

  "Yami," Anara began, "do you remember who I am?"

  "Umm…" Yami lost his train of thought. There was silence.

  "Yami, enough with the act! I'm more embarrassed now than that time that Azo ran around without any underwear in front of the Council of Elders. Everyone, GO BACK TO YOUR ITEMS! NOW!"

  The two spirits and Yugi just stared at her. Finally, Anara returned to the Seal, pouting, while Yami returned to the Puzzle with an indifferent shrug.

  "Wow," Yugi sighed. "No one's ever been able to get him to do anything, not even me at times! How did you do it?"

  "Frankly, I'm not sure," Sam replied. "I'm just glad that I got Anara to stop groveling."

  The first step on the road to guardianship is often the most misunderstood. Anara sighed.

  What do you mean, the first step to guardianship?

  I mean, MMMPH! Yami had reached out to Sam's mind and slapped a hand over Anara's mouth.

  {Don't mind her,} Yami said. {She doesn't know what she's talking about.}

  And I suppose that you do? Wait, YAMI! YOU MEDDLING PHARAOH! GET OUT OF MY MIND! NOW! A few moments later, things returned to normal as Yugi and Sam stared at each other in silence.

  "Sam, you want to go out for pizza?" asked Yugi.

  "Sure, but could we buy some aspirin afterwards? I think that I'm going to need some… very soon."

Parting Note: An interesting chapter, don't you think?

   Sam- Now I've really got a headache.

   Anara- I'm so sorry Sam! I didn't mean to annoy you like that, but… why did ya have to kick Yami out of my Spirit Room? I kind of liked it!

   Sam- O_O Too much information!

   KKR- Ach! Just please review! PLEASE! *begs with the readers* 


	3. UNCLE SHADI!

Author's Note: Welcome once again.

   Sam- *does a happy dance*

   Anara- Sam, why are you dancing?

   Sam- UNCLE SHADI'S COMING!

   KKR- *grabs ears in pain* Must you yell that in my ears? On with the story, then….

Disclaimer: Anara- KKR doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  Sam- She also doesn't own Ankhkare (Ankh) or Senui (Scales). They belong to Indigo.

The Eighth Night

Chapter 3: UNCLE SHADI!

  It was a week after the Anara-Yami incident, and Sam had finally calmed down. Anara, scared that Sam would kill her if she showed her face, hid in her Spirit Room. Sam had gotten used to the tingly MINA (Millenium Item Nearby Alert) she felt every so often. Today, however, the MINA gave off a strong double reading, meaning that there were two items right outside her house. She gave an excited shout.

  "He's here! He's here!" she cried, dashing down the stairs. She made a giant leap and pounced on the figure in the hallway. "Uncle Shadi! Uncle Shadi! Whaddja bring me? Whaddja bring me?"

  "It's good to see you too, Sam," Shadi laughed. Rerami, an Egyptian jackal-type dog, came up and started licking Shadi's face. "Stop it, Rerami! That tickles!"

  "So, what didja bring me?" Sam pulled Rerami off of Shadi. Shadi reached into his pocket and pulled out a little statue. It was an Ankh between Bastet in cat form and Anubis in jackal form. Sam gasped. "It's beautiful!"

  "This little trinket has been in the family for years, and I'd like you to have it," Shadi told her.

  "Thank you! I've got the perfect spot for it! But first, can I play with Ankhkare and Senui?"

  "Certainly," Shadi said. "I need to talk business with your mother, and this will help me a lot." He handed his neice the Millenium Ankh and Scales.

  Sam rushed up to her room and placed the two Millenium Items on her bed. She put the statue on one of the many shelves in her room, then returned to the two items.

  "Ankhkare, Senui, come on out!" she called to them.

  A grumbling came from the Scales, while a joyous cry came from the Ankh. The first of the two spirits appeared. It was Ankhkare, the green-doned spirit of the Millenium Ankh. His straight green hair flowed from under his cap, and his green eyes seemed to shine with happiness. The tall, thin spirit smiled at Sam, giving her a hug.

  "Hello, Sam," he said to her.

  "It's been a while, hasn't it, Ankhkare?" She answered, hugging the spirit again. He brushed her hair, accepting the gesture.

  "It has been too long, Sam."

  When she was younger, her family had lived in Egypt. Her father had always been away from the house on business, and her mother was often away with her friends. So, she had spent most of her young life with Shadi. Ankhkare had been her father figure during those years, Shadi had been her teacher, and Senui had been her verbal sparring partner and friend. She loved her uncle and the spirits dearly, and was heartbroken when her family moved to Japan. Her father had gotten a job promotion, and was relocated to Domino City. Her brother Azo, was two at the time, while she was ten. Her heart was, and has always remained, in Egypt.

  "Do you think Senui will be up for a verbal sparring match today?" asked Sam, her eyes sparkling.

  "Maybe," answered Ankhkare. "Go and ask him."

  Sam gave him an evil grin. She couldn't wait to challenge him to another verbal match, just like in Egypt.

Ending Note: KKR- I just love Ankhkare! Senui is going to make his appearance in the next chapter.

   Anara- u_u I didn't even show up in that chapter! Wah!

   Sam- I can't wait to give Senui a verbal beatdown! *evil grin*

   KKR: Please review! Ja ne!


	4. A New Challenge

Author's Note: So, you have returned!

   Sam- Yay!

   KKR- I'm taking Anara out of the story… at least for a while.

   Anara- u_u

   KKR- Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Sam- KKR doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ankhkare, or Senui. Ankhkare and Senui belong to Indigo.

The Eighth Night

Chapter 4: A New Challenge

  "Senui!" Sam danced over to the Scales and started to shake them. "Come on out, you bail of rotting hay!" The spirit of the Scales, who looked strikingly similar to Shadi, appeared with a scowl.

  "What did you just call me?" he growled.

  "I called you a bail of rotting hay," she answered with an evil grin. He got the idea, and the match began.

  "You, my dear, are an overgrown weed of an Easter bunny."

  "You are as creative as a piece of petrified wood."

  "Sam, you are so disgusting that not even hyenas would eat your rotting carcass."

  "You are a hunking glob of camel snot."

  "Daughter of he who bathes in dung!"

  "Neat freat!"

  "You running out of insults?"

  "Not yet. You are the cud from a goat who ate camel dung, your mother was a lard-eating slug, and your father smells of vomit and jackal dung!"

  "…"

  "Give up, Senui?"

  "… Meanie."

  The match was over, and Sam had won! She gave her opponent a hug, and after a moment, he accepted the gesture. Just then, Ashali, Sam's mother, called for her.

  "Sam! Come down here! Your uncle wants to discuss something with you! Bring the items with you!" Ashali yelled.

  "Coming Mom!" Sam turned to the spirits. "You'd better get back to your items. I've got to bring them downstairs with me." The spirits returned to their items, and Sam carried them downstairs and placed them on the table. "What do you want to say to me?"

  "Sam," Shadi began, "this is an important matter. I won't be the guardian of the items forever, and I don't have any descendents to pass on the items to. I have discussed this with your mother, and we would both be honored if you would take up the position as the next guardian of the items."

  Sam was in complete shock. She had always dreamed of spending the rest of her life with the items, but never believed that her wish would be granted. She eagerly agreed to the deal.

  "This won't be an easy task. First, I'm going to have to take that Millenium Seal away from you, since it is not one of the Guardian's items." She handed her uncle the Seal. "You will go through a series of tests, starting with an isolation from the items. For the next two months, you will live at the Duelist Kingdom with Pegasus. However, you won't be alone." He motioned to the items. "Choose one of them to take along with you." Sam thought carefully, then picked up the Ankh. "You have the rest of the weekend to prepare for the task. Your mother has already alerted the school, but you will have to tell your friends about your departure. Do you understand?"

  Nodding, she placed the Ankh around her neck. She could feel Ankhkare entering her mind. She smiled as his energy filled her body and his spirit opened a door in her mind. She turned to her uncle.

  "I'm ready to face anything that comes, whatever the dangers may be."

Ending Note: Sam- I'm with Ankhkare! I love you, KKR! *hugs KKR*

   KKR- *choking* No … *cough* No problem. *cough* Please stop choking me!

   Sam- *lets go* Sorry. Please, review this story!

   KKR- Ja ne!


End file.
